prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leona Vanderwaal
Leona Vanderwaal is the mother of Mona. She is portrayed by Sydney Penny. Series |-|Season 5= Taking This One to the Grave Knocking on Mona’s bedroom door, Leona walks in and tells her daughter that she has company. When Mona asks who it is, Leona tells her that she should come see for herself. Walking down the stairs, Leona leaves Mona with Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer. Leona walks into the living room where Mona and the other girls are, telling them that she doesn’t mean to interrupt their girl talk, but she wanted to bring some cookies out while they were still warm, “Hanna, is chocolate chip still your favourite?” As Hanna tells Leona that it’s so nice of her, Emily says that they have to go, to which Leona tells them she she’ll send some home with them and that she’ll be right back. Walking back into the living room, Leona passes Hanna a Tupperware container of cookies, and Hanna thanks her before staying that chocolate chip are still her favourite. After Mona has excused herself, and Hanna begins to leave, Leona calls Hanna back and says that she has to ask, “now that she’s back, Alison, is it starting again?” Hanna says that she’s not friends with Alison anymore so she doesn’t really know she’s doing, but she does think that Mona is afraid of her, they all are. Leaving Principal Hackett’s office, Leona runs into Mona, who asks what she’s doing there. Leona tells her that she was just in the cafeteria dropping off the food for the holiday drive, “you forgot to bring the bag this morning”. Mona apologises, telling Leona that her brain is already on Thanksgiving break, to which Leona tells her that it’s no big deal. As the school bell rings, Leona tells Mona not to be late for class, and Mona says that she’ll see her tonight. Leona calls out to Mona, and Mona tells her that she’ll be right down. Loading the car outside the Vanderwaal house, Leona wonders if she told Mona that Lesley is going to be there. Turning to face her mom, Mona says that she talked to Lesley last night and she said she was stuck at school. Telling Mona to pretend she didn’t just ruin the surprise, Leona pulls down the lid of the trunk. Asking Mona to promise that she’ll be on the road within the hour, Leona hugs her daughter, “I don’t want you to get stuck in traffic”. As Mona says that she will, she just has to finish her report and then she’ll be on her way, the mother and daughter give each a couple air kisses, before Leona gets into her car and drives off. Standing outside her house, Leona stands with Officer Barry Maple, as Detective Holbrook walks from inside the crime scene and tells the waiting press that while the investigation is ongoing, they have ruled what has happened a homicide. As Holbrook announces that Mona was murdered, Leona breaks down in tears, “no! no, no!” Appearances (2/120) Season 5 (2/25) *Taking This One to the Grave *Through a Glass, Darkly Notes Gallery Pretty Little Liars S05E12 027.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 336.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E12 347.jpg Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:TV show character Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Parent Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Season 5